reality bites
by duckmadgirl
Summary: set after Nepal mission Charles returns home broken and exhausted. he is hiding demons that are putting a strain on his relationships with 2 section ,molly and Sam. can molly help him over come the tragic events that haunt him.
1. Chapter 1

Molly was stood in the arrivals hall at Brize Norton. It was different being on this side of things. Normally she would alight from the aircraft and make the short walk across the tarmac an in to the terminal building. However today she was waiting for her husband. Captain Charles James. He had been deployed on a aid mission to Nepal, helping with the clear-up after the devastating earthquake. On this side she could see and feel how anxious it made everyone waiting for their sons daughters husbands and wives. She never fully understood the reunions until now. She couldn't wait to see Charles.

She saw them all come through slowly. They all looked tired and haunted by what they had seen. Charles was last through, followed by some of the lads molly recognised as being in Special Forces but had never fully met them. Charles could barely look at them. As soon as he saw molly his face changed he forced a smile and dropped his kit bag and lifted molly in to the air kissing her and enveloping her in to a hug

"hey its good to have you back" she smiled up at him. She pulled something out of her back pocket. "I've something that will impress you." She waved a pink card in front of him. Her full drivers licence.

"congratulations. How many walls did you run in to ?" he grinned at her

"none thank you very much. I only did that once AND it was the walls fault it just appeared out of nowhere AND you distracted me by yelling"

"if you say so" he grinned again clearly trying to wind molly up. "shall we go"

They headed out to the carpark and Charles looked round trying to find molly's car. She was walking over to a smart looking Ford car he smiled it was a nice car. Then he was horrified when she stood next to a vintage mini complete with union jack roof.

"err molls how am I suppose to get in to this tin can"

"Charles just get in it aint that small and don't call him a tin can you will hurt his feelings"

"molly its a car not a human" he called back shoving his kit bag in the back. He came back round to the front of the car with his helmet and Kevlar vest on. He climbed in to the car and scrunched right up. Molly looked at him and gave him evils and wacked him. After that he sat normally.

It took several hours to drive from Brize Norton to Bath especially with the diversions and it didn't help molly's nerves with Charles covering his eyes at times implying molly's driving was bad

When they finally got back to their little cottage on the outskirts of Bath. The last of the autumn sun was setting over the surrounding hills bathing the landscape in a bright amber glow. They were both too tired to cook or open the freezer to find something so ordered in from their favourite Chinese take-away. They snuggled up on the sofa and started watch a box set that molly had promised not to watch whilst he was away.

That night the calm autumn weather turned in to a torrential storm. Loud claps of thunder booming and echoing around the valley Charles awoke in a cold sweat. He for a moment was transported back to afghan. He looked over to where molly lay next to him, still asleep looking so peaceful and beautiful with her hair splayed across the pillow she was not awoken by the storm.

He lay on his back trying to zone out and not listen to the thunder. but all that was going through his mind was what happened. Aziz betraying them and getting murdered by Taliban, …the content aftershocks in Nepal,... the covert operation ….the blast with all the dust. Elvis being blasted 10ft in to the air then falling, landing in his back... his last breath. He lay awake for what seemed like ages and must have eventually drifted of to sleep as when he next awoke the storms had cleared and the autumn sun was streaming in through a crack in the blinds. He saw molly stood at the door way holding two mugs. One of tea for her and one of his Roseabya coffee.

"morning" she smiled and handed him his mug. She sat on the edge of the bed so she was facing him.

"thank you" he pushed himself up and took the mug from her. He drank deeply and placed it on the bedside cabinet next to him. He slowly brushed the hair from molly's shoulder and genteelly began to pull open her dressing gown. Pulling her towards him he began to kiss her softly and seductively he had missed her so much whilst being on tour going back to afghan had been hard he needed her there.

"Charles not that this aint nice and all but I really need a shower and you need to go and pick Sam up from Rebecca's he has been dying to see you. He has lost both his front teeth. Its Kinda cute"

Giving him one last kiss she broke free and turned to walk out of the room and towards the bathroom for a shower. He watched her go. All he needed was to be with her he was fine when he was with her and he would be fine he was just tired and jetlagged from the long flight. She made him feel better...

 **hope you enjoy. set after s3 Nepal mission. please rate and review**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several weeks since 2 section had returned from their mission in Nepal. Sam had been staying with molly and Charles as it was October half term. Molly was in the kitchen trying to carve a terrifying pumpkin and failing. It was suppose to be a spooky grave yard scene but looked more like some holes and things. She hoped it would look better in the dark with the flashing light she had brought. Sam was suppose to be helping her but he had soon got board and went to watch cartoons on CBBC.

"Daddy can we go trick-or-treating" Sam pleaded

"no" came Charles reply with out even looking at his son and more on his phone and the game he was playing.

"please daddy we all ways go please"

"I SAID no and I mean NO!" Charles snapped and threw his phone against the sofa.

Sam looked horrified and scared. Running out of the room sobbing as he ran up the stairs. He turned to face his farther "I hate you daddy" and he ran up to his room slamming the door.

Molly came out of the kitchen. She found Charles looking frustrated at his phone.

"what's going on Charles"

"Nothing" he snapped back

"Charles" she went to put her hand on his shoulder

"nothing is wrong everything is fine" he spat in a way that even made molly shrink back. He stormed out in to the hall.

"Charles"

"leave it I am fine" he growled and stormed out of the front door.

She knew what was wrong, it was classic PTSD. She knew the signs. She had been trained on them when becoming a medic. She had also seen it in Smurf and even in her self. She had been so angry and upset at little things when she came home after her first tour. But until he was ready to admit it to himself as well as her then there was nothing she could do but sit and watch what ever demons were eating away Charles mental health.

Warm tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"molly?" came a little voice from behind her.

Brushing away the tears and forcing a smile as best as she could she turned to face Sam.

"are you okay Sam"

Sam came running down the stairs and wrapped his arms around his step-mums waist.

"why is daddy so cross all the time?" he asked

"I don't know"

"he shouted at me really bad yesterday. All I did was fire my Neff gun and it hit him in his head. Normally he would play along but he really shouted at me. Its scary. Can I go and stay with nanny and grandpops ?"

It broke her heart to hear Sam talking like this. Charles loved playing with his son. Sometimes being a bigger kid than Sam. Molly held Sam close and kissed the top of his head tears rolling down her cheek.

"shall we go and make your Halloween costume" she smiled at Sam.

Sam looked up at molly. "but daddy said I couldn't go trick-or-treating"

" just leave daddy to me" she smiled

Charles returned several hours later and it was well after dark. Molly was sat in the living room staring at the log burning fire. Sams robot costume sat drying on the oak table in the kitchen. Molly's hopes of Charles having have calmed down were dashed. It was clear from the way he was walking that he had been drinking. Molly could also smell it on him.

"what's that" he asked angrily

Trying not to take offence as she knew it was the booze talking

"sams Halloween costume" she said calmly

"I said he couldn't go out on Halloween and you have deliberately gone behind my back. He is my son and what I say goes" he spat

Blinking back tears " and I thought I was your wife" she spoke calmly

"Sam is MY son"

"I cant talk to you when you are this drunk and clearly fragged. The booze wont help it'll only make it worse. And for your information YOUR son is petrified and terrified of being anywhere near you. He wants to spend the rest of the holidays at your parents and to be honest I cant blame him. Since coming home you have been really moody with him and me."

He just walked in to the kitchen and pulled out a large bottle of scotch out of the cupboard and a glass. Pouring himself a larger that large glass molly sighed at him. "I cant do this just talk to me please" ignoring her he downed his drink and poured another. Molly just turned and walked upstairs.

Climbing in to the bed she curled up. She knew it was the booze talking but it really hurt when he tried to shut her out of Sam's life. Why wouldn't he talk to her and tell her what was eating him up. Letting out silent sobs she curled up and tried to sleep.

Down stairs Charles sat staring at the bottle in front him. He hated what he had become but he was a captain in the British Army. He was suppose to be able to deal with this sort of stuff. He did four tours of Afghanistan he was suppose to be strong. Picking up his glass to take a sip he threw it at the wall. He didn't want any of it. What was he becoming.

Molly awoke the following morning, looking next to her she could see Charles didn't come to bed. From down stairs she could hear crashing about and a lot of swearing. Looking at her clock she could see it was only 7 o'clock. Walking across the landing she checked on Sam who was sound asleep still. Before going down she sent a quick text to fingers asking if they could talk about the tour"

She entered the kitchen where she found Charles trying to plate up a cooked breakfast. He looked quite comical and almost back to him self

"hey I was going to bring this up to you in bed" walked over and handed her a mug of tea and tried to kiss her.

She turned her head still slightly annoyed at him from the previous day and also she couldn't help but feel woozy at the fumes coming off of him.

"no offence boss man but you stink like a brewery"

" okay I'll go take a shower... care to join me" he said with a glint in his eye

Her phone buzzed at that moment.

"Err no I need to get this. Its Bella. Boy trouble." She smiled turning to answer her phone. Waiting till Charles had left the room she answered the phone.

"okay fingers spill what the fuck happened on this tour"

"it was awful Azizi betrayed us and we were..."

" What was a ANA officer doing in a Nepalese disaster zone?"

"he wasn't in Nepal we were in Kabul"

" wait hat the fucking hell were you doing in Afghan."

"boss man didn't tell you. We were sent to help deal with a child trafficking ring operating out of Kabul. We were in this compound Azizi was there. He betrayed us and then they killed him"

By they molly knew who Fingers meant. "go on"

"go on" she said

"they then shot and killed Azizi in front of the boss man. He tried to save him. Then we were sent to this compound where we believed the operation was running from. It was declared clear but then someone detonated a explosive device. It killed Elvis. Elvis Hart. He was in SF. I think the boss knew him from training. You know his EX. Georgie lane our medic now. He died in Georgie and the boss's arms."

"so it was a mission in Afghan. He said it was Nepal"

"no we were in Nepal. That Shit him up as well I think. All them aftershocks. We were sent to Afghan as a after thought. Georgie and our new recreate Masie who is a bit like you befriended a local girl she was kidnapped and that's how we ended up in afghan"

"shit why the fuck didn't he tell me..."

"may be he thought it may bring back bad memories of that pen girl in Afghan"

"Basheria? May be. But I know she is safe and doing well quaseem keeps me updated..."

She heard Charles coming down the stairs and not wanting him to know she had been talking about him quickly said her goodbyes

He entered the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist his torso still slightly damp. He tried to kiss her and this time she let him. She could see behind his eyes he was haunted by what had happened and after talking to Fingers it all made sense.

"why didn't you tell me" she asked

"tell you what" he asked taking a sip of his coffee and then pouring the rest away. As it had all gone cold.

She took a deep breath. He had obviously hid it for a reason and she didn't want to cause a argument not at 8 in the morning.

"about being deployed to Afghan"

 **okay please enjoy. this story the is based on a tweet/post I saw on FB about the upcoming Nigeria tour starting this week. it was from the wonderful Ben Aldridge (AKA captain James) talking about weather molly was featuring. it said that the last tour and what happened was making him suffer with PTSD and also putting a strain on his relationship with molly (noooo :( ) but she will help him through so fingers crossed molly makes a appearance soon . as always let me know what you think. duckmadgirl xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Charles just looked at her taking in what she said.

"I don't know what your talking about."

Molly was about to reply when Sam came bounding in to the kitchen.

"you all set" she smiled at Sam seeing he had brought his little case down along with about 10 of his teddies.

"ready for what?" Charles asked looking at molly and then his son.

"Sam is gong to spend a few days at your parents house"

"why" Charles said angrily. Molly could see the anger building in his eyes

"Sam why don't you go and call nanny and let her know we are on our way"

Sam skipped out of the kitchen. Molly waited until she could hear Sam talking to his grandmother.

"truth"

"that would be useful the truth generally works"

"Sam is terrified of you right now. After you stormed off last night he was sobbing his little heart out. You really scared him. And to be frank I think it is best that he is there as we need to talk. You have PTSD it is obvious but until you admit that it aint going get better. I am hear Charles I want to help but all you do is shut me out."

"what..."

"don't tell me you have forgotten yesterday. You threw your phone towards him in rage because he wanted to go trick or treating with you."

Molly saw a look of horror across Charles face. And the realisation of what he had done yesterday. The memories coming back.

"look we will talk when I come back." She lent across and kissed him softly on the cheek. "come on Trouble." She called to Sam who was sat patiently on the sofa. He ran in to the kitchen to kiss his dad bye. Charles held his son tight . the one thing he never wanted to do was scare his son.

It only took around 30 minutes to drive to Charles parents house. Charles mum was waiting on the doorstep to greet them. She bent over enveloping Sam in to a huge bear hug.

"come in grandpops has something to show you. Would you like a cup of tea molly.?"

Molly smiled and nodded and followed them in to the house. Even though she had been married to Charles for over a year and been welcomed in to the family with open arms she still felt a little awkward around his parents especially when she was on her own

"is everything all right. I have to say we were both a little concerned with your call last night to h ave Sam until the end of the holidays"

Molly looked over towards Sam who was totally engrossed in what his grandfather was showing him. Turning back she lowered her voice

"Charles isn't that good. Since getting back from this humanitarian mission he hasn't been him self. I then find out they were sent on a mission in Afghan. He didn't tell me and now I think he well I know he has PTSD but he wont bloody talk to me. He really scared Sam yesterday. He wont admit that he is suffering. I don't know what more I can do" it felt good to talk to someone. Someone who knew how stubborn Charles could be and what he was like.

Sarah James hugged her daughter-in-law "if anyone can help him you can. You will get through this. Grab the bull by the horns if necessary . He was never really any good talking about his feelings"

Molly finished her tea and chat with her mother in law and headed back to the cottage. She found Charles just sat in the same spot on the sofa he always occupied since coming home at least he was dressed molly thought.

"right we need to talk" she said taking her mother in laws advice

"molly I told you I am fine. Look I am sorry I didn't tell you about Afghan but there wasn't much time and if you remember the last time I was there I almost died. I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily. Look why don't I go and get changed and we can go in to street may be have lunch and a look around the shops."

Molly smiled she didn't want to push he was just opening up but it was far from what he needed to talk about but fearing if she did push and admit that she did actually know what happened out there then she may never get him to open up. She was going to have to take this slowly and plan her next move carefully.

"okay sounds great"

They spent the afternoon looking around the retail outlets that occupied the Clarkes village in Street. Molly was still amazed at what she could find here. Treating her self to a smart dress decorated with safari animals and in a long shirt style from one of the vintage-style shops she was in awe of what there was. They had lunch In the Pizza express Charles agreeing to share Molly's Bland and safe choice of a margarita pizza and garlic bread.

It was late when they got back the sun shining the last few golden rays from behind the valley. It was unusually quiet in the house when they returned. It was a weird feeling not to have Sam in the house.

Charles pulled molly close to him. Slowly kissing her neck. "as we have the house to our selves why don't we make the most of it" he said seductively in to her ear.

Molly smiled and nodded. He hadn't wanted her like this since before he had gone on tour. She giggled as she followed his pulls up the stairs.

"I am sorry for being a pain in the arse since being back" he murmured in to her ear

"shut up and show me how much" she whispered back seductively

Molly was pleased that Charles was finally starting too admit what actually happened but long after she had fallen asleep Charles was wide awake. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the terrible things that haunted him. Molly stirred and moved towards him. He closed his eyes and tried to forget everything. He didn't like molly seeing him like this. He felt weak like this. He was a captain in the British Army and he needed to be strong for is platoon and his family. He would find a way to get over this but he didn't want to be a burden to his molly she was to special to deal with this. With his problems.

The next morning when molly awoke she saw Charles wasn't next to her. She looked around bleary eyed and noticed that the door to there balcony was open. Reaching for her dressing gown she tip-toped over. Stepping up and out on to the veranda she saw Charles sat on the little bistro table and chairs they had out.

"good morning" he said walking over to greet her with a kiss.

The sun was just creeping up over the horizon bathing the house with a warm golden glow. Just as he reached her, she felt her self sway dizzily. He reached out and grabbed her round the waist stopping her from falling backwards back down in to the bedroom.

"molly" both his voice and facial expressions showed deep concern

"I'm fine. Its just a dizzy spell, I'll be okay in a sec." She smiled weakly the colour drained from her cheeks.

He gently lead her back inside and to the bed so she could sit down.

"are you sure your okay"

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek kissing him softly

"I am fine. I probably moved my head too quickly. If I keep going dizzy I shall go to the doctors"

She looked at him as he turned to go downstairs hoping he brought what she had said.

"bacon sandwich?" he asked

"sounds yummy" she replied

She waited till he went downstairs before pulling out a roll of grainy black and white prints. Placing her hand on her belly silent tears began rolling down her cheeks

"molls do you want red or brown sauce on your sandwich" Charles called up the stairs.

Molly was bought back to reality she had to tell him as she would be showing soon. But would he be able to cope, would it be the thing they both needed or would it send him completely off the rails. Ether way she had to tell him but she had to find the right moment.

"err red please. Down in a sec" she hid the photos back in her draw and went to splashed some cold water on her face and joined Charles down stairs. Now was not the right time she would just have to wait.

 **okay enjoy. as always let me know what you think. this is what I think happened in-between the Nepal and Kenya tours. also on time frame I don't know so just my poetic licence. thanks for reading Duckmadgirl x**


	4. Chapter 4

October turned in to November. Charles along with molly and Sam were spending the weekend with his parents for there annual fireworks party. Molly was helping Sarah with the food. Sam was also suppose to be helping however as soon as his cousins had arrived he had abandoned the kitchen in favour of turning the living room in to fort. Charles along with his dad and older brother were putting the fireworks out so they were ready for sun set.

"so how is everything" Sarah asked pouring 2 cups of tea from the pot on the table.

"okay I guess. He still wont talk to me. He did admit that he was in Afghan at least. But he is still hiding something I can tell" it felt good for molly to talk so someone.

"I am sure he will tell you when he is ready. He always was poor at talking about his emotions and what was going on. You of all people should know that." Sarah smiled at molly

"I guess. Its just I want to help him so much but he keeps shutting me out, I don't know what more I can say"

At that moment the men walked in to the kitchen. Sarah smiled at her husband

"mostly. We ran out of space so we have a few more to go out later"

"excellent" Sarah handed her husband and sons a coffee each.

The sun began to set at around 5 30 and by 7 it was completely dark and ready for fireworks. Rather than his dad Charles brother Andrew had offered light the display. He said that it would be better than standing next to a bunch of kids making silly noises at the fireworks every 30 seconds.

The display would be split in to two halves. With most of the big and loudest fireworks first and then supper and to finish the smaller but no less impressive fireworks. The first lot of fireworks were loud and colourful. Molly could see with each rocket Charles was taken back to the battle field. She reached out taking his hand. Once the first lot of fireworks had been set off they went inside for the food. It was simple bonfire fayre of baked potatoes with hot dogs and burgers as well lots of other nibbles and snacks. The children had hot apple juice to drink and the grown ups hot apple cider.

Molly hugged Charles. "you okay" she smiled looking up at him.

"yes why wouldn't I be" he snapped wishing she would stop asking him that every 5 minutes

"oh no reason. Anyway will you sit inside with me its a little nippy outside and I aint feeling so good"

He smilled agreeing to stay inside with her. He looked at her as she walked off to get another drink. He noticed that she was drinking the soft stuff, she never did that, and there was something different about her. She had a glow around her. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"mum" he called "I hope you don't mind but me and molls are going to stay inside. She aint feeling so good and its a little nippy out"

"is that what we are saying now little bro" Andrew called from the other side of the kitchen " I seem to remember you saying a similar thing with Bex" he grinned

"shut up drew" Charles growled aware that molly was in the room

Andrew held his hands up "hey just saying"

"right everyone outside" Sarah smiled ushering her family outside

Charles and molly headed upstairs to his old room. Sitting on the old sofa and with a blanket tucked over them they settled down to watch the fireworks. Even with the sound duller through the double glazing molly could still see the fear rising in Charles eyes with each firework that went off. Then a loud bang from another display went off that echoed loudly all around, making even molly jump a little. Charles jumped right up and sat on the floor behind the bed hiding from sight and trying to block out the sound. Molly turned to see her husband cowering like a small child. She walked over to him, kneeling down by his side she slowly pulled him close to her and held him.

"Charles" she whispered.

He shook his head

"let me help you please" she whispered pleadingly kissing his head

Again he shook his head defiantly he hated her seeing him like this.

At that moment they heard Sam coming up the stairs

"daddy" he called "where are you daddy"

Charles shrunk back in to the shadows he was okay with molly seeing him like this just. But he really didn't want his son to see him broken and scared.

Molly went out on to the landing to greet Sam.

"Daddy's not feeling too well." She held out her hand and lead Sam to his room. Tucking him under the covers she planted a kiss on his head.

That night long after the fireworks had ended and everyone had gone to bed, molly and Charles both lay awake staring into the darkness and listening to the loud silence.

"it was awful in Nepal" Charles broke the silence "as soon as we had a area clear the after shocks would bring it all down again we lacked basic equipment or hygiene maintenance. The roads were impassable. People were just dyeing of disease there was nothing we could do."

Molly reached out sliding over she put her arm around Charles as best as she could and held him close. "Charles" she felt his pain. Afghan had been a hell hole and they all knew it but at least they had known what or who they were up against. Not knowing when a aftershock would hit must have been hard.

Charles continued "we were then sent to Afghan on a mission. We were based in a ANA base in Kabul. Azizi was there. We were all sent to this compound out of town but Azizi betrayed us to the Taliban. He was shot and killed in front of me but we couldn't escape sandstorms on one side and the Taliban on the other. When we then got out we were sent to this other compound in town. We had just given the all clear when one of the SF guys we were with was on the roof. A explosive was set off . he was blown off the roof. He died in font of me. He was my friend. You remember Elvis"

He began to sob. Not the loud wails that a infant would make but soft silent crying tears rolling down his cheeks. Molly held him close tears rolling down her own cheeks. She was heart broken for her husband. He must have been falling apart bottling it all up. She was also sad that he kept it to him self for so long.

Some how they both must have gotten to sleep as molly awoke to hear the grandfather clock in the hall strike 5 am. She looked over at Charles who was still asleep next to her. She carefully slid out of the bed not wanting to wake him. She tiptoed over to the en suite splashing water on to her face she looked in the mirror. She had to tell Charles soon. She looked down at her growing belly, the little life growing inside.

Leaving the bathroom she found Charles awake and sat up in bed. Taking a deep breath she braced her self. "Charles I have to tell you something" ...


	5. Chapter 5

"you alright molls" he asked

"no... I mean yes... I have to tell you something" she looked down at her hands twisting the sheet around and round.

"molly you are scaring me what's wrong" he lent over to hold her hands

"its nothing bad well I don't see it as a bad thing and I hope you wont either. Please don't hate me" she gabbled

"molly what is it"

She inhaled deeply looking right in to his eyes "Charles i'm pregnant"

Charles just looked at her trying to take it all in

"say something please" she looked in to his eyes.

"when"

" 4 months"

He smiled and hugged her tight "why didn't you tell me"

"when I first found out you were in Nepal and I didn't want to distract you and when you cam home you were so moody and distant I didn't know how to tell you or how you would react." She looked away from his glance

"oh molls I am so so sorry I have been so wrapped up in my own problems I didn't think how it would be affecting you"

She placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. "you have nothing to be sorry for. You were grieving. Its okay. And who knows this little Sproglett may be good for us."

Charles smirked "Sproglett?"

"well we cant keep calling it "it" and I don't know if it is a boy or girl"

"molly James you are going to be one hell of a mother"

They headed back to their cottage that evening. Molly lit the wood burning fire and they both snuggled up on the sofa. Charles was still a little jumpy when some of the loud fireworks went off, but with molly next to him he felt better.

She had never felt happier however her happiness was short lived. Charles became unbearable he was more grumpy and lost in himself than ever. He had promised to talk to one of the phycologist at Headly Court but after one meeting he gave up declaring it to be a waste of time. Christmas was a low point. He barely spoke to Sam and when he did he snapped or shouted at him for no reason. He withdrew from everything he had loved, leaving molly heart broken and tired she knew he needed help but she was unable to be there for him this time. He needed to do this by him self and it was pulling her apart.

 **hey sorry it is short but after last weeks revelations from CJ then I thought I would change it up. also for those of you who have see the recent episode what are your thoughts on CJs declaration of love for Lane? (sorry for spoilers but they are published on the www) please as always let me know what you think and I will hopefully update soon duckmadgirl xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Molly was stood watching Charles shoving things in to his kit bag.

"don't go" she pleaded with him

"I have to. Its a simple mission and if I don't go who is going to keep Brains and Fingers in order"

She looked at him staring in to his deep brown eyes "please Charles just listen to me don't go you aint ready"

"molly I am fine. I am going with my section" his voice tinged with anger and annoyance at molly's constant mithering

"if you are so fine then why do you sleep with your gun under the bed, why do you wake up at a ungodly dripping in sweat and screaming in fear and why do you keep pushing me away when ever I try and talk to you and help you"

"molly read my lips I am fine and I will be fine on this tour"

"Charles you are far from fine I can see it in your eyes the fear of what happened and what might happen. I know you I can see you are bottling it up"

He just stood there checking through his bag and rechecking everything

"and what about me. I need you"

"what's that suppose to mean"

"it means I need you to stay. Our baby died and you are just swanning off you don't care you just want to leave. I knew you didn't mean it when you said you were happy after I told you, why pretend ..." she stopped realising she hit a nerve

"how can you say I don't care. Of course I care I am hurting to. Anyway it was your fault if you weren't so bloody clumsy and had given up work earlier then... " he's voice was harsh and vindictive

Molly turned away tears rolling down her face

Charles realised what she had said. He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off

"just go on your stupid tour see if I care"

"molly ?"

She pushed her way out of the room and moments later he heard the front door slam shut and her car spin off of the gravel drive .

He picked up his bag and then threw it at the wall in rage. It hit the portrait of them on their wedding day. Charles looking at molly lovingly and her laughing happily in to the camera. It had been a fairy-tale day. He had just blown the best thing to happen to him in a long while with a few harsh words she would never forgive him.

Over the next few days they barely spoke and the tension you could cut with a knife. When they did speak it was only to ask for something to be passed. She refused to go to Brize with him she didn't kiss him when he left.

 **enjoy again sorry it is short but I am waiting to see what happens with CJ and the rest of this tour. please rate and review and I am glad that I am not the only one annoyed about the CJ/Lane situation**

 **duckmadgirl x**


	7. Chapter 7

Charles had been gone for just over a week and molly was sat in the cottage when there was a knock at the door. opening the door she saw 2 men in full military smart dress. From their lapels she could see one was a lieutenant colonel and the other was a warrant officer 2nd class. Molly half recognised the men from some Army formal event she had attended with Charles  
"corporal James ..."  
"yessss" molly answered nervously knowing that there was only a few reasons that they sent high ranking officers to military family homes and it wasn't for a friendly chat.  
"may we come in" the colonel said removing his hat  
"is Charles okay please don't tell me he is dead. Please..." molly could feel her chest tighten and her legs begin to wobble  
"corporal James please you may want to sit down"  
"just tell me what happened to him" molly looked at the 2 officers  
"Ms James ... molly "  
"with respect sir I aint a normal family member I know what this means I have seen it before. Just stop with the cock and bull sympathy and tell me what has happened. " molly snapped  
"okay whilst on a training exercise in Belize your husband sustained a injury to his thigh from a animal trap left in the jungle. It damaged the leg going straight through. he was AWOL for several days due to the gang situation him and corporal lane had to move around and hide for several days. Lane did the best she could with the medical equipment she had."  
"is he dead" tears streaming down her face. If he was she would never forgive her self she never said goodbye.  
" The special forces were called and found and safely extracted both captain James and Lane. Ms James your husband has a serious infection. As we speak he is being flown to the Queen Elizabeth Hospital in Birmingham."  
"I have to... I need to ... I have got to go" molly babbled picking up things to take  
"Ms James we can give you a lift if you like."  
"No... thank you I have to talk to Sam , his son and his parents first. And I would rather drive myself"  
"okay then would you like us to arrange somewhere for you to stay. There is accommodation for RAMC personnel, just south of the city we can arrange for you to stay there."  
"thank you that would be great sir "  
"that's okay corporal I shall get it arranged" the colonel  
Molly showed the 2 men out then ran upstairs and pulled a case from out of the wardrobe and began shoving things in not caring about what she shoved in. She grabbed her wash bag off of the shelf in the bathroom and threw that in aswell.  
All the while she kept trying to ring through to Rebecca but each time she dialled it rang through engaged. On the 6th attempt she threw the phone on the bed in rage  
"get off the pho ne you stupid cow" she shouted to no one  
She knew that Charles parents were back in their home on lake Garda. She dialled the number and got through first time. Telling them the whole sorry story they promised that they would be on the first flight out of Italy in to Birmingham and would see her at the hospital. Molly hung up knowing that they would be back In the country with in the next 48 hours. She tried Rebecca again. It rang engaged.  
Deciding that she had to tell Sam herself she made a slight detour on her way to the motorway she knocked on the door of Rebecca's house until the door opened.  
"oh its you. What do you want" Rebecca said board  
"well if you bothered to answer your phone. Charles has been badly wounded on a training exercise in Belize. He is been flown in to Birmingham"  
"and..."  
"well he is Sam's farther and I know how much Sam means to him and he would love to see him. Look I only came to tell you do what you like" molly stormed back down the path. Rebecca wound her up so much she was just being spiteful.  
She left and was soon on her way up the M4 to the M5. It would take at least 3 hours to get to Birmingham and that didn't take in to account a stop if needed. She pulled off the M5 at the junction for south Birmingham just after 5. It then only took 10 minuets to get from the motorway to the Army's Accommodation. She decided to drop off her stuff and freshen up. The room she had been given was bright and airy and even though it looked over a building site it was suitable. She would only be sleeping there she would be spending most of her time at the hospital.  
With in 30 minuets she was back on the road and heading up the A38 towards Edgbaston and the hospital. Walking through the main entrance she brought 2 things. A big bunch of grapes from the fruit stand outside and a double expresso from the costa. She arrived on the ward which was on the top floor of the hospital.  
She found Charles room easily and waited outside the little room watching the nurse changing the dressings. He spotted her and indicated for her to come in. She looked around had a strange since of Deja vu. It felt like the last time she was hear with him.  
"hello" she smiled  
"hello" he looked back at her  
She placed the fruit on the little table and handed him the cup of coffee. He took a deep sip and smiled at her. He had been deprived of good coffee for so long. He had forgotten what it had tasted like. Molly sat in the arm chair beside the bed.  
"so what happened out there."  
"I was stupid. Went off track trying win that stupid casualty race." He sighed pushing him self up on the pillow"  
"what the great captain James going off route." She grinned "I thought you never agreed going off route  
"well people change" he snapped making molly look horrified  
"hey I was only joking" she smiled softly  
"I know I'm sorry for snapping just in pain" he held out his arm to her she sat on the side of the bed leaning in to him. She had missed him. Not only with him being on tour but she had missed the old Charles and hear he was almost sounding like his old self.  
Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Pulling out her phone she saw it was a message from Charles mum saying that they had a flight on Friday from Verona and they couldn't get any earlier. She smiled and texted back telling them how Charles was and where about he was situated so they could find him easily.  
"whos that ?" he asked  
"oh just your mum. They went to lake Garda for a few weeks but they are flying back on Friday. She says she is sorry but it was the first flight available that they could get on."  
"is Sam coming"  
"well I did tell Rebecca that you were here but she didn't seem all to bothered or really care. So I am not too sure is she will bring him up"  
She could see frustration rising in Charles face. Rebecca always seemed to wind him up in this way and always involved him not seeing Sam.  
Molly watched the sun set over the Birmingham skyline. It was more built than back home in bath but it half reminded her of her childhood in London, even though she was born in a city she never really felt at home there. It was too built up and hemmed in. Looking down at her watch she was brought back to reality it was getting late and she wasn't sure if there was a curfew for the base or if they could come and go as they pleased. She was pleased that there was a mess hall and unusually for a army base there was a bar onsite.  
As she got up to leave Charles caught her arm "hey where are you going"  
"its getting late. I've got to go. And I am cream crackered"  
"your driving back to Bath?"  
"no I am cream crackered remember I aint driving all that way. They arranged for me to stay at this new base for army medics who work hear about 30 minuets away. Its actually quite nice"  
"ah okay. See you tomorrow?" he asked  
"of course with a large coffee" she smiled leaning in to kiss him. "I love you"  
"ditto"  
Tears began to roll down her cheek. It had been a long time since he had said that to her. In the beginning it had been their secret code so they didn't get caught and it sort of stuck in a romantic sort of way as a joke between them both. He hadn't said he loved her in that way since before the death of Elvis. He caught a glimpse of her face and the tears rolling down her face.  
"hey what's wrong" he took a hold of her hand and pulled her back on to the bed and slowly brushed the tears away with his thumb.  
"sorry I was such a cow. I didn't come and say bye when you left. I would have never forgiven myself if..."  
"hey don't talk like that. You were pissed off. I was such a arse to you. You were just looking out for me. I am fine well apart from the obvious. Don't get upset over this. If there is one thing that being in the army has taught me is to live in the hear and now."  
She smiled at him. He was right there was no point in dwelling on what happened. She rubbed her eyes and kissed him. "see you tomorrow"  
"ditto"  
Molly laughed as she left. He was almost back to his old self but she knew that it could just be a phase especially with PTSD. Getting back to the carpark she had a shock at the price it was almost £12 for the few hours she had been there. Upon leaving and getting back on to the main road she was glad that the roads were clear and it was a quick trip back up the road. She stopped to get something to eat on the way unsure if the mess was open  
Settling down on the typical army bed. Lumpy and uncomfortable but it would do. She was glad that Charles was on the mend. He had a long way to go. Recovering from the actual infection and then rehab at Headly court. It was a long road but they could do it together

 **enjoy. so what did every one think of molly "ending" it with Charles. please review and let me know. duckmadgirl xx**


End file.
